


Bells

by Sylv



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 06:13:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylv/pseuds/Sylv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you remember the night we got engaged?"</p>
<p>Laura and Jennifer, and the frustrations of wedding planning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bells

Jennifer giggled, and Laura’s head shot straight upwards from where she was staring at the colors opal and ivory, trying to tell the difference.

Jennifer has a very cute laugh—light and airy, as though she could just be lifted up and away by the swelling of her breast and the shaking of her shoulders. Laura also likes Jennifer’s nervous giggle, the one that always tends to lilt upwards at the end. And her belly laugh; if you could get the laugh to come from her diaphragm, there was no stopping her until tears were running down her cheeks.

Usually, a laugh from Jennifer would have Laura smiling softly to herself, maybe nudging her in the arm a bit. But they were currently in the middle of planning their enormous ordeal of a spring wedding, and the last time Laura had tried to make a joke about it, her fiancée had fixed her with a stare so cold she could feel her eyelashes freezing.

So in this case, a laugh from Jennifer sends immediate alarm bells off in Laura’s brain.

The young woman was staring at the map of the place settings, having delegated Laura to the less complicated task of deciding which shade of white the napkins on the tables should be. Jennifer had a fixed smile on her face, and eyes jumping from name to name in front of her. The giggle that Laura just heard was not one of the good ones; it had an edge of hysteria to it, and from past experience Laura knew that she had to head this off before it could get started.

In a flash, she’s on her knees next to Jennifer’s chair, holding her hands in each of her own. Jennifer jumped at the contact, but once she registered what was happening, she threw herself from her chair into Laura’s arms, and they both toppled backwards onto the floor.

“Jen, what’s wrong?” Laura whispered into Jennifer’s hair, petting it awkwardly from her position lying underneath her body, arms slightly trapped.

Jennifer’s face was buried in Laura’s neck, so her words were muffled when she responded, “Your family is coming, of course. But we have to invite the Argents too. I don’t know where to seat them all so that no one gets offended and we don’t have a hunter-werewolf battle in the middle of the reception!” 

“Ah, but isn’t that kind of what emissaries are for?”

It was definitely the wrong thing to say, Laura realized, when she felt a little bit of wetness on her skin. Her heart dropped all the way down to her stomach, and she sat up, bringing Jennifer with her.

“Hey, hey, listen. Sweetheart.” She put a finger under her chin and lifted it gently so that she was forced to make eye contact. “Jen, this is our wedding. This huge, crazy thing that we’re doing here is our wedding. The one that we spend an hour every day trying to plan. The one that is driving us crazy getting absolutely right. Everyone else is lucky that they even get to be there, and if they ruin our perfect day, I swear to god that I’m going to punch every last one of them right in the face.”

Jennifer gave a watery laugh, and Laura felt like she could breathe again. She brushed her girl’s dark curls behind her ears and leaned forward so that their foreheads were resting together.

“Do you remember what I said to you the night we got engaged?”

A real smile broke out on Jennifer’s face at that, and she brushed away the lingering tears on her cheeks. “There’s no way that I could forget. You said ‘Fuck it, I love you.’”

“Let’s get married,” they both said in unison.

Jennifer leaned forward to place a gentle kiss on Laura’s lips, and all thoughts of anything but this beautiful woman sitting in her lap was driven from her mind, as it always was when they kissed. Jennifer pulled away too soon, and Laura gave a little bit of a whine that was silenced when she was pushed back down to the floor by soft hands on her shoulders.

What was wedding planning became a wedding celebration, as Jennifer’s pink lips ghosted along the sensitive spot just below her ear, and fingers undid the buttons of her own blouse. Laura rested her hands at Jennifer’s waist, and she closed her eyes, feeling the tickle of long strands of hair against her skin, small movements of the body on top of her. Blunt teeth nipped at the skin just above the fabric of her shirt, and Laura hummed happily, helping rid Jennifer of the shirt she had finally fully unbuttoned.

With that obstacle out of the way, Laura’s hands found Jen’s breasts, her thumbs brushing softly over the covered nipples. She paused when Jennifer tugged impatiently at the shirt she was wearing to shuck it off and throw it in some corner. Somehow the patterns she traced with her nails over the muscles in her stomach were making her shiver. She slid her hands down perfect skin, over hips and down her thighs so that she could dip under the flowery skirt and push it upwards. Jennifer nuzzled at her collarbone and shifted her hips a little bit, pressing down against Laura’s in a way that had her arching just the smallest bit off the ground.

Jennifer kissed and licked her way up to Laura’s right ear, and breathed ever so gently into it, “What color did you decide for the napkins?”

It took Laura a moment to understand what it was that she was saying, and when she did, she couldn’t help but huff in annoyance. “Babe…” she whispered back, hands inching closer and closer up to Jennifer’s panty line. “What is the difference between opal and ivory?”

At that, Jennifer pushed herself upwards so that she was staring down at her fiancée, cheeks flushed, hair mussed, frowning. “Are you trying to tell me that you haven’t decided on the napkins yet?”

Laura’s wandering hands stopped in their tracks. “Are we really going to talk about this right now?”

“We aren’t going to talk about it.” In a flash, Jennifer was standing up, readjusting her skirt and not bothering to put her shirt back on as she sat down at the dining room table. “I’m going to do it. We have so much that has to get done!”

Laura sat up, skin tingling and tightly wound frustration rolling off of her in waves. “I’m pretty sure that napkins can wait until tomorrow. Or even later tonight.”

Without looking back at her, Jennifer waved a hand in her direction. “Go away. You just distract me.” 

“Do I?” Fingers began creeping up her back, but Jennifer slapped them away.

“Stop it. The difference between opal and ivory is very slight, and I need all my attention to make an informed decision.”

—-

When that spring day finally came, and Laura got to watch Jennifer walk down the aisle, glowing in her princess dress, giggling and blushing and holding a bouquet, she couldn’t help but think that it had all been worth it.


End file.
